The marketplace is replete with products that attempt to provide comfort and support to existing support structures by, for example, including a layer of foam disposed on or incorporated into the support structure. For example, mattress and pillow toppers are often used to provide additional comfort and to extend the useful life of a mattress or pillow. Such toppers are disposed at the top surface of the mattress or pillow, and may consist of a cushioned material thinner than the mattress and coextensive with the length and width of the mattress or pillow. The cushioning material may be foam, feather, fiberfill, and the like, and combinations of the foregoing. The thickness of the topper can be selected based on the amount of support and cushioning desired by a user. The topper provides additional cushioning on the mattress or pillow, and protects the mattress or pillow from soiling.
Depending on the material of construction, many mattresses and pillows have poor heat dissipation, which is uncomfortable for the user when sleeping. As a result, some support structures include ventilation holes, extra layers of material, adjustable air bladders and the like, to attempt to improve heat dissipation.